


two feet apart, two minutes till midnight

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Year, New Years kiss, Strangers to Lovers, happy new year everyone, jaemin wants to win a bet, kinda heavy making out, nomin, they get stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin has a bet with his friends about who is able to get a new year's kiss.but what happens when right before midnight, jaemin gets stuck in an elevator, his only company being a bag of alcohol, brownies and a hot blonde-haired stranger?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 363





	two feet apart, two minutes till midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii babies, happy new year everyone!!  
> i wrote this in like 3 hours because i wanted to give you guys a little gift for making this not so amazing year a little bit better <33
> 
> i will write my sappy shit at the end so yall aren't forced to read it SJFSJHDK have fun reading this story & i'd be super happy about some feedback :)
> 
> btw, thank you to my twinnie sage for coming up with the title lmao, god knows i needed it SHJKS

'i don't want to participate in this stupid bet!'

jaemin grumbled on the phone as he hurried through the store, feeling stressed.

'oh come on, jaem, you are just scared that you will lose.'

'no, it's just stupid...you, hyuck, know almost everyone at the party and you, injun, have that thing going on with lucas right now...so obviously you two will easily get a new year's kiss. but i neither know anyone nor have i any boy who i could persuade to kiss me.'

'now that's untrue, i can literally name you five boys that would love to kiss you on the spot.'

renjun interjected sassily, the boy at donghyuck's house to get ready, jaemin having lost their previous bet and having to be the one to buy the drinks for them to bring to the new year's party they were attending.

the trio were more than excited to be invited to jeong jaehyun's new year's eve party, a hot senior who probably only invited them because hyuck begged his big brother taeil to ask him to. the three boys felt important and special and dwelled in the gasps and jealous looks they got from their classmates when people found out.

hyuck was especially happy when he found out that his long-time crush mark lee would be there as well and renjun had already asked jaehyun beforehand if it was okay if he brought wong yukhei with him, the two boys having been flirting back and forth for a few weeks now.

jaemin didn't have anyone he wished to spend new years with, the boy not being interested in any boy, much to hyuck's and renjun's dismay.

they wanted the closed off boy to finally loosen up and not take everything so seriously and that caused the ridiculous bet hyuck had suggested just as jaemin was running through the store to buy some bottles of alcohol, already quite late as he accidentally took a nap and still had to get ready for the party.

'okay but i don't want to kiss any of them.'

jaemin finally stopped at the correct aisle as he spoke into the phone and he heard his best friend sigh loudly, the youngest biting his lip guiltily.

he didn't want to always be a party pooper so he contemplated for a second before asking:

'what does the loser have to do?'

hyuck and renjun seemed to realise that this was jaemin trying to cooperate so they hastily answered back:

'okay nana, listen, if all of us manage to kiss someone by midnight, no one loses! but if one doesn't get kissed by tomorrow...he has to dye his hair a colour the winner wants!'

jaemin blew a raspberry, looking at himself on his phone, pouting at his freshly dyed black hair.

'my hair is going to be ruined if i bleach them again....fine.'

'really??!!'

'yeah, whatever....i have to hang up now or i won't even make it to the party before midnight...yeah, yeah, bye guys.'

jaemin never expected the line to be that long, him apparently not being the only one to make a last minute liquor shopping.

the boy was bouncing his leg as he nervously kept glancing at his phone, checking the time every five minutes.

it took him an actual 20 minutes before he finally rushed back to his dorm, bottles of alcohol clinking in his bag.

it was now already 10pm and jaemin didn't even put on his outfit or had styled his hair and to be frank - he was panicking.

he inwardly thanked renjun for making them all already lay out their outfits earlier over facetime, jaemin quickly jumping into his tight leather pants and putting on the black, slightly cropped turtleneck sweather that had cuffed sleeves and ended above his wrists, making jaemin be able to wear pretty, dainty bracelets and rings, his hands sparkling under his lights as he put on his platform boots.

he had put on a darker eyeshadow, putting sparkles under his eyes to make them pop even more, matching his pretty highlighter and the lipgloss the younger had put on.

his black hair was styled up with gel and parted at the side, a strand of hair falling into his face attractively.

all in all, he was pretty content with his looks as he quickly put on some cologne and hurried out of the house, his bag full of alcohol with him as he quickly walked towards his destination.

jaehyun's dorm was only ten minutes away from jaemin, the boy having declined to share an uber with hyuck and renjun, having had a feeling that he would be a little later than his friends and not wanting to make them wait.

he cursed when he saw that it was already after 11pm when he left his house, not wanting to walk too fast to not break into a sweat.

he didn't have a lot of hope for the bet but maybe he could just walk inside and grab the nearest person that seemed single and willing, jaemin's shame put aside because frankly - he really loved his current hair colour.

as if bad luck was on jaemin's side, he met one of his professors on his way.

he liked professor kim a lot but when his teacher stopped happily and started striking up a conversation with jaemin, the younger felt like screaming.

it took another ten minutes before jaemin politely bid goodbye and started jogging the last few minutes to jaehyun's dorm.

it was now 11:33pm.

jaemin was fucked.

his phone was already blowing up with renjun and hyuck asking him where he is and even calling him but jaemin didn't answer, thinking to himself that it would be just easier to use that time to get there instead, letting out a breath of relief when he finally stepped inside.

he eyed the elevator, the boy avoiding them whenever he could but he suddenly remembered jaehyun living on the 8th floor, hurriedly walking towards it and pressing the button.

it felt like hours before the doors finally opened and jaemin hurriedly stepped inside, pressing the button.

right as the doors were about to close he heard a soft voice.

'yeah, hyung, i'm sorry, i still had to finish my essay, yeah i'm basically he- oh my god, wait!'

jaemin jumped when a hand reached between the almost closing doors and even though it was a very pretty hand with thick rings adorning the thin fingers, jaemin couldn't help but feel frustrated as the doors opened again instead of finally bringing him to his desired destination.

that frustration didn't last very long though when he saw who had blocked the elevator, jaemin's eyes widening.

jaemin didn't know the boy but damn, was he hot.

he was wearing some black trousers, a belt clasped around his small waist as a black loose shirt was tucked into it, more buttons opened than closed, jaemin following the trail of a long silver necklace that disappeared down the shirt even.

the boy was wearing similar boots as jaemin and his sleeves were rolled up, a single bracelet decorating his pale arms but the amount of rings on his veiny hands definitely making up for it, jaemin gulping at the way his hands were grabbing some box.

his face was no less attractive than his body, the boy being incredibly handsome.

he had blonde hair that was parted in the middle and slightly wavy, framing his face perfectly as jaemin gawked at the cheekbones of the stranger, his face looking like it was sculpted with his symmetrical eyes, his attractive nose and his defined lips, jaemin snapping out of it when he saw them forming into a smile.

'sorry for stopping the elevator, i'm kind of in a hurry.'

the stranger spoke to him with a polite smile and at the sound of the soft voice, not too deep and not too high, jaemin just blushed, looking down and nodding.

as the doors closed, he noticed the boy not pressing another button.

'yeah hyung i'm in the elevator now...hyung? hello? ugh.'

the boy shook his head and hang up, jaemin gulping and watching the numbers move up, wanting to leave the handsome stranger as fast as possible.

but for the umpteenth time today, jaemin realised that luck wasn't on his side when the elevator suddenly lurched a bit, rumbling and making jaemin's head shoot up with wide eyes as he felt them stop suddenly.

he looked at the numbers to see that it had stopped right in between 7 and 8, the numbers being swished together on the display and making jaemin breathe in shakily.

of course he had to get stuck in an elevator with a stranger right before midnight on new year's eve.

jaemin felt so frustrated by his entire day and this situation plus he also felt kind of scared, never having liked elevators in the first place, that he almost couldn't help tearing up, his breathing picking up slightly.

'um...i think we are stuck, are you oka- oh my god, are you crying?!'

jaemin flinched when he remembered that he wasn't alone in here, immediately turning his head as he sniffled but the boy just put down the box he was holding and walked over across from him and looked at him with a worried face.

'are you okay? do you have claustrophobia, do you need me to give you space?'

he was very sweet with the way he had put some distance between them and jaemin quickly wiped away his tears before giving him a polite smile.

'n-no, i'm okay, thank you. i just don't like elevators v-very much...'

'oh, i understand! it's fine though, i'm sure we can fix this soon.'

the blonde gave him a kind smile and jaemin felt his heart skipping at how cute he suddenly looked, only looking down again.

the boy seemed almost familiar but jaemin was convinced he had never seen him before.

he would remember.

'we just need to ring this and tell someone, hold on.'

the boy leaned over jaemin to press the emergency button, jaemin leaning back, surprised by the sudden proximity and smitten by the boy's cologne choice.

he watched as the boy looked hopeful at first, slowly frowning when no answer came, even as he pressed the button for the second, fourth and eighth time.

only at the 10th time, something finally ringed and the boy grinned again before an automated voice answered them:

_due to new year's celebrations, there are no workers occupying the station for the last 30 minutes before midnight, we thank you for your understanding._

_please contact this number in case of important emergencies._

jaemin's mouth opened in shock at the news but the boy hastily raised his hands with a comforting look on his face.

'hey, hey, it's okay. here, let me just call the number...'

he quickly typed in the number he had apparently memorised, jaemin watching him as he grew more and more nervous, especially when the blonde's face fell as he put down his phone again.

'um...i don't have any...signal in here....'

jaemin sighed and sank down the wall he had been leaning against, sitting down as he let his head hang.

'i'm sorry.'

jaemin lifted his head to see the boy sliding down on the other corner of the elevator, an apologetic look on his face.

jaemin shook his head.

'don't be. it's not your fault. thank you for trying to calm me down, i swear i'm okay, i just was slightly overwhelmed with my entire day just then.'

jaemin gave the boy a kind smile and the other returned it happily, playing with the box laying at his feet.

'i'm jeno by the way...not very conventional, but still - nice to meet you.'

jaemin had to giggle at that, shaking his head as he saw jeno grinning at him meekly.

the name suited him, he suddenly thought.

'i'm jaemin, nice to meet you too. sorry for almost bursting into tears a minute into meeting each other.'

this time, jeno let out a quiet chuckle, jaemin's ears warming up.

'it's fine, it made me forget to be scared myself.'

jaemin laughed again, stunned at how easily jeno managed to make the atmosphere a comfortable one, jaemin calming down more and more with every minute.

the boy decided to step up his friendly game too.

'um...were you also heading to jaehyun hyung's party?'

jeno looked up and nodded.

'yeah, i had some things to do for school still so i was a bit late...you too? you are quite late for a new year's eve party too.'

the boy's voice was almost cheeky, jaemin blushing as he whined:

'okay don't laugh but...i might have accidentally fallen asleep and that is why i'm late.'

jaemin slowly looked up when there was absolute silence to complain loudly when he saw jeno trying to hold in his laughter with everything he could, loudly cackling when he saw jaemin's offended face.

'jeno!'

'sorry, sorry, but that's so cute!'

jeno said through his huffs of laughter and jaemin crossed his arms grumpily as he answered:

'it's not the only reason, alright? i lost a bet and had to buy the drinks too...the line was way too long, how was i supposed to know there would be so many people buying something last minute?!'

jeno just snorted, wiping away his tears from laughing too hard earlier before raising an eyebrow.

'you have booze in those bags?'

jaemin only nodded, giving him a quizzical look back as a smirk appeared on jeno's face.

'alcohol sounds like a great solution to pass some time right now....'

jaemin contemplated it for a second before pointing at jeno's box with his finger.

'depends. what's in that box?'

jeno grinned as he opened it.

'i offer two brownies for a bottle of soju.'

jaemin looked between the good-looking brownies and the better-looking jeno in mock contemplation before grinning back.

'deal.'

-

jaemin doesn't know when they passed the line to going from pleasantly tipsy to almost drunk and he also doesn't remember when exactly jeno moved from the corner across from him to sitting right beside him but with his clouded mind he found himself not minding at all, even happy about jeno's thigh under his crossed ones.

now that alcohol made him not be so dense anymore, he definitely noticed how attractive he found jeno.

the boy was stunning with the way he was munching on one of the few brownies left in the box and looking up as he had his eyes closed in boredom and tipsiness.

jaemin watched the way his adam apple moved when he gulped down the sweet, eyes snapping up to his lips when jeno's tongue darted out to lick over them, making jaemin gulp himself.

he wondered if jeno's lips were as soft as they looked when-

'ah shit!'

jaemin suddenly cursed loudly, making jeno flinch and open his eyes hastily as he sat up.

'what's wrong?'

jaemin was pouting now as he sulkily put his leg over jeno's thigh properly, too drunk to even care as he mumbled out:

'the bet....i will so lose...'

jeno momentarily looked down at where jaemin's leg was now resting in between his own with a little smile, one of his hands softly holding it in place as he turned his head to the side to look at jaemin in confusion.

'what bet, jaem?'

jaemin mirrored his move, both boys now leaning their heads against the wall as they were facing each other.

'my friends and i...have this stupid bet. we have to kiss someone at midnight when it's the new year and the loser has to dye their hair any colour the winner wants.....i don't even think we will get out of here before midnight so i guess the only thing i can kiss is kiss my pretty black hair goodbye.'

jaemin sighed and when he was met with silence from jeno, he slowly looked up to see jeno intensely staring at him.

'why are you looking at me like tha-'

'your hair is indeed pretty like this.'

jeno interrupted him seriously and jaemin smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

'thank you.'

'it'd be a pity to just let it go to waste like that, wouldn't it?'

jeno continued talking, jaemin only now noticing how close their faces were to each other, feeling jeno's hand slowly stroke his thigh in the softest way as well and making the younger shiver.

'what are you implying...?'

jaemin whispered and jeno smiled as he gave a pointed look to jaemin's lips before looking back at the younger's eyes, his voice gentle:

'wanna win your bet?'

jaemin's breath hitched when his tipsy brain finally understood and he immediately blushed as he felt his heart racing.

'are you drunk?'

the younger asked clumsily but jeno only giggled as he pulled jaemin closer by his leg.

'nope. you are just very pretty. and cute. and i like your black hair. and it's about to be new year in...'

the older pulled out his phone and showed it to jaemin.

'two minutes. us both having to spend it here in this ugly elevator might not be the best way to spend it but i can't help but feel like it might be...fate?'

there was silence from jaemin for over a minute, the boy looking like he was in shock.

but slowly, a grin spread on jaemin's face as he couldn't help the fond laugh leaving his mouth, making jeno grin too, the smile slightly dimming.

'are _you_ drunk though? we don't have to do anything, i just thought because you mentioned your bet-'

'30 seconds.'

jaemin interrupted him with a whisper after checking his watch, smiling at the way jeno immediately shut up and looked at him with so much wonder and fondness, jaemin feeling way too warm and comfortable for the elevator he was stuck in.

'what are you doing?'

jeno asked in confusion when he saw jaemin fumbling around with his phone and the younger only grinned sneakily.

'i need proof of this happening...do you mind?'

jeno chuckled as he shook his head, even going as far to wink into the camera jaemin had pointed at them before looking down at jaemin's watch again and grabbing jaemin's chin with his fingers gently.

'5...4...3...2...'

jaemin moved closer, smiling softly.

'happy new year, jeno.'

with that, both boys closed the distance between their lips, sharing the sweetest kiss with each other, almost not wanting to pull back again, but in the end, jeno did, letting their foreheads meet as he smiled in bliss and opened his eyes.

'happy new year, jaemin.'

the two boys looked at each other deeply and they don't know who moved forward first but suddenly, they were kissing again, this time with more heat and energy, it not taking long before jeno opened jaemin's mouth with his, every sound being heard in the small elevator when their tongues met.

when jeno tried to pull the younger on his lap without their mouths separating, jaemin suddenly remembered his camera still filming them but as he was about to pull away and stop the recording, jeno sucked on his tongue in a very nice way, making jaemin let out a pleased sound and forget his plan, instead knocking his phone over with his foot before straddling jeno, the older immediately letting his hand wander down jaemin's shoulder and back, landing right where jaemin's leather pants were stretching particularly tight and making the younger straight up moan into the older's mouth, not finding it in him to be embarrassed when it only seemed to turn jeno on even more.

the two boys didn't know how much time passed with them making out and groping each other, jeno's shirt having lost some more buttons and jaemin's cropped hoodie having been pulled so high that it wouldn't even make a difference if he had it on or not.

but it was a good thing that he did because jeno managed to hastily yank it down when they heard a loud knock against the elevator door, making both boys jump and pull apart with wide eyes.

'hello? this is the elevator service, are you guys okay? we will get you out now.'

jaemin and jeno quickly stood up, jeno answering:

'y-yeah, we are okay...we will wait.'

the older blushed at how raspy his voice sounded and jaemin slapped a hand over his mouth to not laugh at him, looking him up and down.

jeno looked dishevelled, his hair a mess from jaemin pulling at it and the older basically shirtless as marks were starting to become visible on his neck and chest.

the older was also looking him up and down, his eyebrows shooting up in panic when he pointed at jaemin's crotch and the younger hastily looked down to see that his pants were unbuttoned, gasping and turning around when he heard the elevator moving up again.

jeno hurriedly covered him as jaemin tried to button them back up, managing in the very last second before the doors opened and loud music could be heard.

'jeno?'

jeno looked up to see jaehyun standing there with worried eyes and he quickly walked up to him and hugged him.

'hyung!'

'are you okay?'

jeno pulled away and smiled.

'yeah i'm fine, don't worry.'

jaehyun turned towards the elevator worker and bowed.

'thank you for helping my brother.'

jaemin's eyes widened at that.

_brother? no wonder jeno looked so familiar to him._

'jaemin?' 'nana??'

jaemin turned his head to see a concerned renjun and hyuck running towards him and pulling him out of the elevator to hug him tightly.

'nana, we were worried sick when you didn't answer anymore and were nowhere to find! oh my god, are you okay? were you stuck in there alone...who is th- oh.'

hyuck stopped rambling when he saw jeno smiling at jaemin and jaemin looking down at the floor shyly and renjun quickly scanned both of their messy looks before snorting and shaking his head.

'don't tell me while hyuck and i were too worried to even care about anything you were in there, eating the face of a stranger?'

jaemin blushed only the slightest bit when he felt jeno intertwining their fingers, jaehyun snickering next to them.

the younger grinned cheekily.

'does that mean i win the bet?'

hyuck and renjun looked at each other with wide eyes before renjun coughed awkwardly.

'of course i was very worried about you nana...but yukhei he...to calm me down and distract me...um'

hyuck groaned loudly.

'i can't believe i was running around asking everyone where jaemin is only for you to to be making out with some hot boys during that...never ever caring for any of my friends ever again, fuck you all!'

jaemin and renjun looked guilty as hyuck crossed his arms grumpily but then, they saw another boy approaching, seemingly out of breath.

'hyuck?'

donghyuck's eyes widened when he recognised the voice and he turned around to see mark smiling at him.

'y-yeah?'

'oh you found your friend right?  
you asked my friend if he saw him and i was about to tell you that jaehyun hyung found out his brother and someone else were stuck in the elevator but you looked at me and immediately ran away...i've been trying to find you the entire time.'

hyuck's eyes were wide and the boy was speechless as jaemin and renjun were just grinning brightly, jeno chuckling along when he quickly realised the situation.

'oh um...sorry, i just was v-very worried, i didn't mean to r-run away...'

'aww dang, you seem like a really good friend, that's sweet. now that he is found, do you want to grab a drink with me maybe?'

mark looked hopeful as he asked and donghyuck looked as if his soul had left his body, the usually loud boy only nodding timidly, letting himself be pulled away by a happy mark, turning towards his best friends who gave him thumbs up, jaemin winking at him before shouting:

'i still get to decide your new hair colour, loser!'

renjun laughed before answering:

'hey, maybe i'm the winner, you never know...how much after midnight did you two kiss?'

jaemin absentmindedly handed renjun his phone, smirking.

'check the time, this is proof.'

he then turned towards jeno who was looking at him with soft eyes.

'thank you for being my company tonight...and letting me win the bet.'

jeno stepped closer, wrapping his arms around jaemin's waist, asking with a shy voice:

'is this the end then?'

jaemin giggled before wrapping his own arms around jeno's neck.

'i sure don't hope so...do you want it to be?'

jeno shook his head.

'oh hell no.'

and with that, the older kissed jaemin again, the latter kissing back eagerly before a gasp next to them surprising both of them.

'woah, did you guys film a whole sex tape in there?'

jaemin's eyes immediately shot open and jeno jumped back, both turning towards a stunned renjun in panic, the boy looking at the video jaemin never stopped recording with both impressment and disgust in his eyes.

jaemin yanked the phone out of his best friend's hands and renjun just snickered before raising his hands in defense.

'fine...you won the bet. now you two have fun, i'm gonna go and look for yukhei.'

jeno was still chuckling in embarrassment when renjun left and when jaemin looked at him and their entwined hands he felt his heart jump in delight.

this was the best start into the new year the boy could ever imagine to have.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i hope you liked it!
> 
> i wish you all to have an amazing new year of staying happy and healthy.  
> 2020 hasn't been the greatest to us but i'm proud of you for pulling through and i believe with the right mindset we can make it through everything that may come our way.  
> thank you for supporting me and my stories, i'm beyond thankful for every single feedback and comment i get, thank you for making my year a little bit more special and i hope i was able to make yours slightly better as well.
> 
> i will try my best to deliver even more and better content this year as well, love u guys!!
> 
> donya <3


End file.
